


On the Ground

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [24]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine teaching Sigrid and Tilda self-defense and using Bard as a stand-in for an attacker.</p><p>100 Followers Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Ground

You felt your hands linger on Bard’s form for longer than was proper. And you stepped back from him, clearing your throat. “I’m sorry, Lord Bard. I … I didn’t see you there.” But as you looked up, he didn’t seem to dwell on the fact that you had full on groped his chest.

“My apologies,” he said with an incline of his head. “I… Actually was looking for you.” You felt an eyebrow raise in surprise. “I was looking for someone who could help train my girls. These lands are not as safe as Lake Town, and… they like to explore, despite my wishes.”

You blinked in surprise. “Why come to me? I’m sure you have plenty of swordsmen in your employ-”

“I feel they will learn better from a woman who has also learned for her defense.” You had been the black sheep of Lake Town because of the fact that you were an exiled shieldmaiden from Carrock. Accused of treachery for simply helping do exactly what Bard was asking your skills for.

“Is this a trick?”

He looked genuinely surprised. “No. I… I do require your help. Tilda is not even ten, and Sigrid is almost a woman. Too young to fight well, but … old enough that someone could still take them from the woods.”

You gave a small nod after hesitating. “Very well, but I require something from you in return.” He quirked an eyebrow, but agreed to anything.

It was how he found himself on the floor of the brush, groaning as you pressed your foot to his broad chest. You glanced up to his daughters, staring with wide eyes. “It’s simple, really,” you insisted. “Just a few tricks and any full grown man will be on the floor in tears.”

“I’m not in tears,” Bard spoke up, much to your amusement. He sounded close, at least. He hauled himself up as you removed your foot, and dusted himself off. “When you said you needed my help, you did not say that I’d end up bruised by the end of this.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right,” you said with a small smile. “If you’d like to sit down for a breather, old man, you may.”

He sighed as if the jab had been a great blow to his ego. And he gave a small nod. “Continue.”

“Attack me from behind.” He hesitated a moment before he crunched away in the leaves, and the attack followed after he seemed to hesitate some more. He was truly awful at demonstrations. But he landed on the ground again, and you glanced up to the two girls. “Come, your turn.”

“I do not want to end up on the ground,” Sigrid said cautiously.

“Then you’ll do your best to learn quickly,” you returned patiently. “I won’t hurt you. I didn’t hurt your father.”

Bard seemed to disagree as he gave a grunt from the ground. You held a hand up to the King of Dale, and he exhaled slightly before taking it. His pride, this time, being the one taking the blow.

But you were suddenly on the ground after a hard shove into your side that you had not been able to recover your balance for, sending you crashing into Bard and him falling as well. The unmistakable sound of Tilda giggling told you who had snuck around behind you and shoved you.

Bard sighed as you were half-sprawled on him, as if in defeat. “Let them be taken. I do not care any longer.”

You laughed quietly, and pushed yourself off of his chest, flushing slightly as he watched you, before glancing to Tilda. “You hear that? That means I get to attack full force in return.”

The girl shrieked as you began to chase after her, but you merely picked the girl up, spinning you around before you set her down. “Good job,” you told her quietly. “I didn’t even hear you."

Tilda giggled, smiling widely. “That was the first thing you told us. Be quiet so that no one will know where we are if we ever are found.”

She certainly learned quick. You ruffled her hair, glancing back to Bard and Sigrid a few yards away, watching. “I like her.”

“Then keep her,” Bard chuckled. “I’ve two more to do the chores she’ll leave behind.”

Tilda stuck her tongue out at her sister, and you shook your head, before directing her back towards the gathering. “Again, and this time we aren’t going to be goofing around. You’re learning this so you aren’t confined to the city gates. Do I need to demonstrate with your father once more?”

“No, no, I think they’ve got it,” Bard insisted quickly and you couldn’t help but laugh again. And then you put them to work.


End file.
